


Missions, Obligations, and Pomegranates

by Lg129



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Nico and Percy are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't remember what his life was like before his Master, Lord Hades rescued him from the Lotus Hotel. Raised as a hunter and assassin, Nico blindly serves his master but what happens when he finds out a secret that has him questioning orders? What happens when he meets Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon who shows him there's more to life than killing? (Not graphic in descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions, Obligations, and Pomegranates

Nico wiped at the blood gushing from his nose, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, now you'll pay for that!" he picked up his Stygian sword by the hilt, dashing up the path towards the manticore. He was behind the monster, deftly jumping onto its back, thrusting his sword downwards. The monster let out a cry of anguish before turning into a swirl of golden dust, disappearing into the wind. Nico smiled to himself. There was nothing he liked more than the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline that shot through his system as he chased down his prey.   
At thirteen, Nico di Angelo was an accomplished hunter, deadly to anyone or thing that crossed his path. HE had begun his training only two years before, when he had been rescued from a trap he had accidentally wandered into. To be honest, he didn't remember much from his life before his master had found him, saved him from the endless hell that was the Lotus Hotel. Since then, he had trained, eager to please his master. With that thought, a grim line settled upon his face, he had passed his test rather quickly and he had a nagging feeling that it wasn't quite over yet.   
A girl appeared before him, Bianca. He hadn't seen her since the pair had been rescued by their master, Lord Hades. He had nearly forgotten about her, the only other human he knew. She pressed a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. Silently he sheathed his sword before drawing his dagger from its holster.   
Another girl emerged from the bushes. She was something Nico was unprepared for. Coated in a light silver shine, the girl approached them with wide eyes. "Are you...demigods?" she asked, realizing that they were unaffected by the mist surrounding her. Bianca and Nico glanced at each other, unfamiliar with the word. "You must be," the girl continued, "after all, I saw you two take down the manticores."   
'A spy' Nico thought to himself. He readied himself to attack. Bianca had other plans, stepping forth, she asked, "We are mere servants of Lord Hades."   
The silvered girl nodded, "Demigods. I serve Her Lady Artemis. She would like to offer you a position among her hunters. We detest boys but we do offer a more pleasant treatment than that of the Lord of the Underworld. However, I'm sure those idiots from Camp Half-Blood would be willing to take you."  
Nico laughed. There was no way Bianca would leave. She was Lord Hades' pet. As he laughed, the ground began to shake. "Quick Bianca. Decide. He approaches."   
Bianca looked at the girl in confusion and fear, "Okay."  
Nico looked on in horror as the silver girl spoke, "Take my hand!"  
The Earth split and Lord Hades himself rose from within.   
Nico snapped to attention, all traces of his laugh wiped away, bowing solemnly to his master. Bianca however did not move.   
"How dare you, child of Artemis! You know better than to come here!" Nico wanted to shrink away, the anger in the air thick. Bianca looked at Hades and the girl, unsure of what to do.   
Nico began to hear his master's voice in his mind, 'Kill the little traitor, she is of no use to me.' Nico frowned. Bianca was the only other human he knew, but orders were orders. He hated to kill humans, but he had done it before. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. Just as Bianca reached for the silver girl, he made his decision. Nico threw the dagger in his hand, aiming straight for her heart.   
As the dagger pierced her heart, both girls let out a cry, Bianca collapsing on the ground. Hades placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, turning him away from the scene and stepping into the shadows, quickly disappearing and reappearing in the Underworld. "Well done Nico. You may go to your room." Lord Hades dismissed him. As a buzzing filled his ears, Nico bowed and strode to his room.


End file.
